The Plan
by Marota.Padfood
Summary: O que pode acontecer em uma simples festa?  UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO


Olá todos, espero que gostem !

~~ Harry/Hermione

~~ Sexo

* * *

Ela o trouxe para um lugar mais afastado das luzes da balada.

Era uma pequena, mas luxuosa, sala. Uma mesa de escritório e uma cadeira sobre o tapete marrom, com um sofá grande decorando o lado esquerdo da sala.

- E porque me trouxe aqui? – perguntou ele, olhando para a morena em sua frente.

- Sabe que meu pai é dono daqui? – disse ela, sua voz soou sedutora.

- Não. – disse ele. – Mas é sempre um prazer conhecer garotas ricas e lindas.

Ele arrancou um sorriso da moça de vestido curto a sua frente.

Sorrindo também ele se sentou do sofá, levando a garrafa de bebida alcoólica que tinha das mãos á boca.

A garota observou-o.

- Então, porque me trouxe aqui? – tornou a perguntar ele.

- Para fugir da barulheira. – disse ela, sentando-se na ponta da mesa de vidro. – Já faz tempo que nós nos encontramos nessa balada.

- Sim. Faz umas semanas se não me engano. – disse ele.

- Pois é Harry. – ela se levantou olhando fixamente para ele. – E tenho sentido saudades.

- Saudades? – questionou Harry, levando novamente a garrafa de encontro aos lábios, mas ela foi mais rápida.

Agarrou a garrafa a centímetros da boca sedenta do rapaz e a levou de encontro aos próprios lábios, provando o sabor da forte bebida até a ultima gota e jogando o vidro no chão coberto pelo tapete. A garrafa se estilhaçou em pequenos cacos com um tilintar alto.

- Gostou? – perguntou ele, a olhando com um sorriso mínimo dos lábios.

- Estava ótima. – sussurrou ela, o provocando.

Os cabelos da nuca do rapaz se eriçaram.

Ele sempre encontrava essa belíssima mulher todas as noites durante três semanas inteiras, e ela sempre encontrava uma maneira de deixá-lo louco. Sua voz, seus movimentos, como mexia nos cabelos quando dançava... tudo deixava Harry extremamente excitado, mas ele nunca conseguira um único beijo na moça.

- O que esta tentando fazer Hermione? – disse ele, se entregando aos poucos ao jogo dela. Mesmo tentando resistir.

- Tentando, nada. – disse ela, um sorriso se instalando em seus lábios. – Conseguindo... Acho que você já sabe.

Hermione se sentou do colo de Harry. Sentou-se bem sobre seu membro, cruzando as penas e apoiando os cotovelos do braço do sofá. Ela sentiu a masculinidade dele ficar mais rígida.

Ele estava fazendo o maximo possível para não aparentar que estava sedento por ela, mas ela já sabia que ele havia se entregado a tempos.

- Sabe – começou ela, sussurrando sedutoramente. –, acho que alguém aqui esta excitado.

- Só uma pessoa? – disse o rapaz, sua voz grossa parecendo ecoar nos ouvidos da garota.

- Certo. – disse ela, se aproximando perigosamente do rapaz. Tão perigosamente que se um reclinasse a cabeça menos de centímetros, os lábios se tocariam. – Me pegou.

Então ela o fez. Reclinou-se e o beijou. O beijo não foi daqueles que começa meigo e ai se intensificando vagarosamente. Não. Já começou sedento e avançado. Parecia que era um luta na qual um precisava ver o sangue do outro para se ver vencedor, sem piedade.

As mão dela foram imediatamente para os cabelos bagunçados e negros do rapaz, o puxando oferecendo dor a ele. Feliz por provocar os gemidos dolorosos que saiam da garganta seca do rapaz.

As mãos dele a pegaram pela cintura, levantando-a o suficiente para que ela conseguisse abrir a pernas e as acomodar uma a cada lado dele, o que fez com que o vestido subisse mais. Ele passeava os dedos longos com violência pelas coxas da morena.

Ela gemia de prazer pelo peso das mãos do rapaz nela.

Ele já tinha enlouquecido. Nada no mundo o faria parar daquele momento. Parecia que ela tivera planejando todo esse tempo: primeiro o seduzir, depois o provocar, depois o tentar e só então... enlouquecer-lo e se deixar enlouquecer.

Ela pressionava sua entrada contra a pélvis de Harry, suas mãos ainda nos cabelos dele: puxando, bagunçando, o tocando, causando dor... causando excitação, ou melhor, _mais_ excitação.

Ele se levantou de súbito, com as penas dela enroladas em sua cintura.

Caminhou cegamente para a mesa de escritório feita de vidro e a colocou sentada lá, ele entre suas pernas.

Um grunhido animal escapou pelos lábios, calados por ele, da jovem. Que o fez mais excitado. Estava a ponto de explodir.

Ela escorregou a mão de seus cabelos para os botões de sua camiseta três quartos, com urgência. Como se ela mesma estivesse sendo torturada pelo tempo de seu próprio plano. Finalmente ela se livrou da camiseta, que foi jogada e esquecida a um canto da pequena sala.

Ele abriu o zíper nas costas do vestido e despindo do corpo perfeito da mulher entre suas pernas, até que só restasse duas peças: as intimas. Eram um conjunto de lingerie branca e pequena. Ela tinha curvas maravilhosas, que foram exploradas agressivamente pelas mãos de Harry. Isso sem desgrudarem do beijo. Aquele toque de línguas sedentas e impacientes pelo momento certo, aquela troca de saliva, aquela chance de decorar as características de cada canto de boca do outro, mas para isso você teria que passar pela defesa, passar pelo orgulho de se deixar ser dominado.

Os dedos delicados da moça passavam pelo abdômen do rapaz com a mesma agressividade que ele dirigira a ela quando tirara seu vestido, arranhando e marcando território no novo pedaço de carne. Ela foi descendo, descendo até encontrar a cinta do rapaz. Ela abriu o cinto, pegando as duas extremidades e as puxando de encontro a sua abertura. Então ele enlouqueceu mesmo. Explodiu. Ele desgrudou os lábios dos dela e se dirigiu para seu pescoço, onde chupava e lambia ferozmente, sendo estimulado pelos gemidos de aprovação de Hermione. Ele depositou as mãos em seus seios, os apertando por cima do sutiã, fazendo com que mais gemidos saíssem da boca entreaberta de Hermione, enquanto ela ainda o puxava pelo cinto para ela.

- Harry... oooh... eu quero... – dizia ela, ou tentava dizer. – Eu te quero... entra em mim!

Harry alcançou o fecho do sutiã o tirou, não hesitando em chupar os perfeitos seios da morena.

- Acho que você vai ter de implorar. – disse ele, entrando lambia o vale entre os seios da mulher.

Ela estava apavorada demais para se lembrar de seu orgulho.

- Por favor... – gemeu ela. – Oooh Harry... sei que você também quer... quer muito... vamos... oooh... eu quero, eu preciso!

Ele mesmo tirou a calça jeans, encontrando a boxer vermelha dele.

Quando ela fixou o olhar do plano vermelho vivo ela estremeceu, se excitando mais que o possível.

Vermelho?, perguntou-se ela, ele já sabia o que iria acontecer?

Resposta: Não. Ele não tinha menor idéia.

Ele puxou a ultima peça de roupa que cobria a morena, a penetrando com o indicador.

Ela gemeu alto. Suas mãos delicadas e femininas prensavam o membro ereto do rapaz contra ele mesmo, o sentindo estremecer de ansiedade.

Ela abaixou o plano vermelho com força, revelando o pênis reto e rijo do rapaz.

Ela gemeu com uma pontada em seu ventre.

- Por favor! – gritou ela.

Ele a penetrou de uma vez, mergulhando o membro todo dentro dela.

- Ooooh – gemia ela, as mãos nas costas suadas do rapaz. – Harry...

Ele começou o movimento letamente, quase como uma tortura.

Ele penetrava o pênis inteiro nela e o retirava também inteiro, com uma calma que ele não tinha.

- Rápido... – gemeu Hermione. – Mais rápido...

Ele obedeceu. Ele começou saindo e entrado com o pênis rápido... aumentando a velocidade como se desafiasse si mesmo a atingir uma velocidade máxima.

Ela gemia de prazer e pedia por mais.

- Mais rápido... – dizia ela. – Mais rápido... ooooh Haaaaaaarry!

Isso o fazia ir e voltar da lua.

- Mais rápido? – perguntou ele, sua voz soando agressiva, uma agressividade sensual. – Agora você vai ver o que é rápido.

Então ele acelerou o movimento da pélvis um nível nunca atingido.

Ela gritou. O prazer foi tamanho que ela gritou. Gritou por mais, gritou pelo sentimento que sentia...

- Ooooh acho que vou... – disse ele, e aconteceu. Ele gozou dentro dela e ela, com um ultimo grito de prazer, gozou também.

- Ooh. – gemeu ele, ao retirar o pênis de dentro da mulher. – Isso foi...

- Foi. – concordou ela.

Ele se jogou na cadeira atrás dele, sem fôlego.

Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso que ele conhecia.

- Segundo round. – não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
